Volverte a ver
by Ita-Chan-DL
Summary: SongFic. Qué sucede cuando estás fuera de casa y lo único que quieres es volver a ella donde te espera la mujer a la que amas. OneShort RH


Bueno tenía pensado hace mucho hacer un fic de Ron-Hermione y como me gustaba mucho esta canción pues... salió este songfic. Sólo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones

Todos están abajo, puedo oír sus voces desde aquí, parecen tranquilos, aunque yo sé que en realidad no lo están.   
Me levanto de la cama y me miro al espejo, que me devuelve la imagen de una chica joven, pero con la cara triste y preocupada. Y es que refleja lo que siento por dentro.  
Ya hace tres meses desde que se fue, y no sé nada de él. Nunca sé nada.  
Es lo mejor, así ni él ni yo corremos peligro, pero me está comiendo por dentro. No sé si está bien o no, si está herido o si está… muerto.  
Intento no pensar en ello, pero no puedo. Todo lo que veo me recuerda a él y no sé si esta vez volverá a casa o no lo hará nunca más.

_Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir __  
__En el vacío de estos días de no saber_

Me siento en el suelo. Estoy agotado, pero es lo que tiene mi oficio, yo elegí mi destino.  
Aunque la verdad es que ahora me gustaría estar en otra parte y no sentado en una cabaña abandonada, esperando.  
Mi mente vuela para pasar el tiempo y llega hasta una casa donde se encuentra toda la gente a la que amo, incluida ella.

FlashBack

- Eso es trampa- gritó Ginny tirándole unas palomitas a su hermano  
- Se llama "Saber jugar"- le replicó Ron a su hermana mientras todos reían.

Estaban todos: Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos. También estaban Remus, Sirius y hasta se había dignado en venir McGonagall que miraba divertida al cuarteto que jugaba a las cartas mientras charlaba animadamente con Molly y con la señora Lombotton.   
Neville no había llegado todavía del trabajo, pero pronto lo haría.

- Según las reglas muggles eso está permitido- dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa a Ginny que se ruborizó al instante  
- Ah no, de eso nada. Yo también conozco las reglas muggles Harry, y eso no es verdad- dijo con cara indignada Hermione. Los tres chicos la miraron y entonces los cuatro comenzaron a reír.  
- ¿Así que tú también votas por hacer trampas?- le dijo juguetónamente Ginny al chico moreno. Harry sonrió  
- Sí, pero no lo digas en voz alta.  
- No es justo, pues si tú vas con Ron, yo voy con Ginny- dijo Hermione. Ron la miró con ojos suplicantes y la chica le tiró una palomita que Ron se comió al vuelo. La chica de pelo castaño rió.

En ese momento alguien tocó con los nudillos en la puerta. La sonrisa de la gryffindor se congeló, todos guardaron silencio y no se movieron.  
Arthur y Tonks que salían en ese momento de la cocina se quedaron paralizados.  
Remus se levantó y muy lentamente llegó hasta la puerta.   
Hermione comprobó nerviosa como Ginny susurraba "No, por favor no". Lupin llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió mientras que con la otra sujetaba la varita. Mundungus entró en la casa sonriendo nerviosamente al licántropo.  
Al verle todos los pronósticos de la pelirroja se cumplieron y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.   
Harry miró con cara de angustia como la chica se iba, al igual que los otros dos. Hermione se levantó y se alejó intentando alcanzar a Ginny.  
Mundungus se acercó a los dos chicos que le indicaron con la mano que se sentase.

- Esta será la última misión de todas- dijo mirando a Harry- si Pettigrew muere Voldemort no podrá regresar de ninguna manera.  
- Está bien- dijo Harry afirmando  
- Yo iré contigo- dijo Ron  
- No Ron  
- Sí Harry, yo también soy auror y soy tu amigo para lo bueno y para lo malo. Así que iré- contestó el pelirrojo firmemente. Harry sonrió agradecido. Siempre era bueno tener la compañía de su mejor amigo y más en esos momentos donde más lo necesitaba.  
- Neville ya lo sabe. Al amanecer vendrá y os acompañará hasta la mitad del camino- luego hizo una pausa- sois nuestros mejores aurores. Regresar con vida.

Ron se levantó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.  
Mientras tanto una chica pelirroja de veinte años lloraba desconsolada abrazada a su amiga. A ella también le entraban ganas de llorar y quería tumbarse en su cama y estar sola, pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte, por Ginny, y también por Harry y Ron.

- Ya no aguanto más Hermione- dijo con voz ahogada la pelirroja. 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para mostrar a un chico moreno de veintiún años. Hermione dio un beso a Ginny en la frente y se marchó.  
La gryffindor bajó al salón, todo el mundo se había ido a dormir. Tenía frío así que se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba de frente a la chimenea y que al mismo tiempo daba la espalda a la puerta.  
Al rato la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un joven de veintiún años, alto y delgado. El chico se pasó la mano por su pelo corto y pelirrojo y susurró:

- Mione- la chica sintió una punzada en el estómago al oír su nombre pero se asomó.

El pelirrojo al verla se acercó a su compañera cogiendo un sillón y poniéndose a su lado, pero no dijo nada, sólo junto las palmas de las manos y miró la chimenea.

- No quiero que te vayas- dijo Hermione intentando contener las lágrimas.  
- Lo sé- dijo el chico suspirando- sólo quería saber una cosa

Hermione le miró sin decir nada

- Si consigo volver- Hermione al oír esto no pudo aguantar y una lagrima recorrió sus rosadas mejillas- ¿Me esperarás? 

Entonces Hermione se levantó llorando y se abrazó al pelirrojo sentándose encima de él.

- Siempre te he esperado y siempre lo haré- dijo separándose y besándole tiernamente en los labios.

Cuando empezaba a amanecer Ron se despertó y miró a su lado. Hermione dormía plácidamente.  
El chico sonrió mientras se levantaba " Si supieses cuanto te amo" susurró mientras se terminaba de vestir. Antes de abandonar la habitación de la chica se acercó a ella y la besó.

_Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz __  
__Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir __  
__Y es que sólo con saber que al regresar __  
__Tú esperarás por mí __  
__Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón_

Bajó hasta la cocina, aunque no tengo mucha hambre. Allí sólo está Ginny tan ausente como yo y Remus que me mira examinándome. Lupin se acerca a mí y después de darme un beso que me ayuda, aunque poco, me tiende una taza de café. Me siento al lado de Ginny y la cojo de la mano. La chica me mira y entonces se da cuenta de mi presencia, parece que soy la única capaz de transmitirla esperanzas. Aunque las mías se están agotando. Me estoy envolviendo en la oscuridad. Sólo quiero volverle a ver. Saber que está bien. Empiezo a creer que Ron es la única razón por la que estoy viva, la única razón que tengo para vivir.

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer __  
__Volverte a ver para poderme reponer __  
__Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz __  
__Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz __  
__Ni una razón para vivir._

Me levanto de la cabaña, tengo que ir al hospital. Pettigrew a muerto y con él las esperanzas de que Voldemort regrese, pero aun así tenemos que tener cuidado. Miró una botellita que tengo en la mano. Odio esta poción desde segundo cuando me convertí en Vicent Crabbe, pero recuerdo con una sonrisa al ver a Hermione con esas orejas puntiagudas. Aun así a mi me pareció guapa. Miró de nuevo la poción mientras la destapo, todo sea por Harry.  
Me tomo la poción multijugos y poco después llego hasta un hospital muggle. Ahora mi pelo pelirrojo se ha transformado en uno rubio corto y mis veintiún años han cambiado a unos diecisiete de un chico delgado con vestimenta muggle. Mis ojos azules se mantienen intactos. Creo que me parezco algo al odioso de Malfoy cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Harry y abro.  
Está muy grave, los médicos no saben qué le pasa, pero yo, que finjo ser su hermano pequeño no les puedo decir que se debe a una maldición. Antes de perder la conciencia Harry me dijo que lo trajese aquí y que no contara nada, no llamase a nadie.  
No sé que hacer, en estos casos es cuando más necesito a Hermione. Ella ha sido siempre la que puso la lógica en todo. Me salvo de estrangularme en mi primer año, salvó a Sirius en tercero. Sin ella, seguramente hubiéramos muerto.   
Llego hasta la cama y cojo la mano de mi mejor amigo. Muchas veces pienso que si no le hubiese conocido, si no hubiese hablado con él en el vagón del expreso, yo no estaría aquí, ni jugándome la vida cada segundo. Pero él fue el que me hizo amigo de Hermione. Suspiro. Todo lo que pienso llega hasta el mismo punto. Ella.  
Quisiera regresar y poder abrazarla, pero no sé si podré regresar algún día, Harry está muy grave.   
Aprieto con fuerza la mano de Harry como intentando darle fuerzas.

- Tenemos que volver Harry- le digo con lágrimas en los ojos- Hermione nos espera.

_Lo único que quiero es poder regresar __  
__Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir __  
__En el vacío de estos días de no saber __  
__Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz __  
__Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir __  
__Y es que sólo con saber que al regresar_  
_tu esperarás por mí _

Me encuentro en mi cuarto mirando por la ventana el estanque donde tantas veces nos hemos bañado desde que entramos en quinto en la orden.  
Recuerdo como al principio sólo os bañabais vosotros tres porque a mí me daba vergüenza, siempre fingía que erais muy poco maduros y me sentaba a la sombra a leer un libro. Aunque nunca leía. Siempre miraba por encima del él como os divertíais y os envidiaba. Hasta aquel día que por idea tuya Harry y tú me cogisteis y me lanzasteis al agua con capa incluida. Casi me ahogo. Pero ahí estabas tú, que no me soltaste. Todavía recuerdo como me sentí aquel día, desde entonces nunca pude dejar de reír, de ser feliz.  
Desde ese día tú eras mi única razón para vivir.

_Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón __  
__Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer __  
__Volverte a ver para poderme reponer __  
__Porque sin ti, mi vida yo no soy feliz __  
__Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz __  
__Ni una razón para vivir_

Harry está mejorando. Los médicos dicen que es un milagro, porque eran días lo que le quedaban de vida. En verdad si fue un milagro, fue un milagro que me acordase de aquella poción que nos enseñó Snape en quinto curso. Nunca me enteré en esa asignatura de nada y menos cuando Hermione se colocaba delante de mí, porque sólo podía observar su ondulado y castaño cabello, como se movía cuando intentaba ayudar a Neville con las pociones. Era incluso gracioso ver cuanto se podría arriesgar por él.  
Me vuelvo a concentrar en mi mejor amigo que empieza a moverse, parece que dentro de poco abrirá los ojos.  
Ojalá lo haga pronto y volvamos a casa, todo depende de su fuerza. Pero él es fuerte, lo sé, me lo dicen sus ojos y su valor, al fin y al cabo es un gryffindor.  
Poco a poco Harry ha ido mejorando, ya me habla y estamos pensando en regresar. Pero el camino es peligroso. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que tener cuidado. He preparado una poción multijugos también para Harry, creo que no le hará mucha gracia ser una chica de cinco años, pero es la única manera de poder llevarle encima y que no sospechen.  
Lo más importante ahora es no morir, no me da miedo la muerte, es sólo que no me quiero morir sin volver a ver esos ojos marrones y ese pelo castaño y enmarañado. Y ese cuerpo que esconde bajo la túnica de mi casa.  
Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Sé que ella me está esperando, me lo dice el corazón. La quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Es mi razón para vivir.

_Eres todo lo que tengo __  
__Y no me quiero morir __  
__Sin poder otra vez __  
__Volverte a ver __  
__Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz __  
__Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz __  
__Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer __  
__Volverte a ver para poderme reponer __  
__Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz __  
__Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz __  
__Ni una razón para vivir_

Hoy me he levantado más animada. Sin saber por qué sonrío. Es un buen presentimiento. Me doy una ducha, esta vez no me apresuro por bajar. Cuando me estoy secando me miro al espejo. En él me mira una chica con una sonrisa radiante. Me toco la cara y veo que es verdad, estoy sonriendo, creo que hoy van a volver.  
Busco desesperadamente por mi armario, hasta que encuentro el vestido gris que Ron me regalo el año pasado por mí cumple.  
Luego me intento pintar, pero el pulso me tiembla así que utilizo un hechizo que Ginny me enseñó hace unos años. Miro como he quedado y sonrío satisfecha.  
Bajo a comer y todos me miran sorprendidos, excepto Ginny que está ausente.  
Ya a pasado la tarde y está oscureciendo, pero me niego a subir a mi cuarto. He sido una tonta, como pude tener tantas esperanzas y todo por un simple presentimiento. Tengo ganas de llorar. No aguanto más sin poder ver a Ron.  
De repente suena la puerta. Me asusto, pero miro alrededor mía. Ya todos se fueron a acostar. Estoy sola y sin saber por qué tengo miedo.  
Me acerco con la varita en una mano a la puerta y pregunto

- ¿Quién es?- me maldigo por mi estupidez. Quizás esperaba que me dijesen "Los malos y venimos a matarte"  
- Cartero, traigo algo que estaba esperando- me sorprendo porque es plena noche.  
- ¿Y qué es?- preguntó más nerviosa. Esta vez cojo con más firmeza la varita.  
- Creo que es un pelirrojo deseando ver a la mujer más bella del mundo- al oír esto abro la puerta atropelladamente.

Sé que hice mal y tenía que haber tenido cuidado, pero fue un impulso  
Mis ojos se fijan en el chico más guapo del mundo, que me sonríe de una manera tan bella que todas mis penas desaparecen.  
Luego miro a su lado, mi mejor amigo también me sonríe, está apoyado en Ron, con una mano apoyada en su estómago y con expresión de dolor.  
No sé a quién ir, mi corazón dice que vaya a Ron, pero mi cabeza que ayude a Harry.  
Ron parece darse cuenta de la situación en la que me encuentro y con una mirada me indica que le ayude con Harry. Rápidamente obedezco y paso el brazo de Harry por mi hombro, haciendo que el chico se apoye en mí.  
Cuando le tumbamos en el sofá subo las escaleras corriendo. Lupin sabrá lo que es mejor, también llamo a Ginny que baja corriendo llena de emoción y preocupación.  
Poco después el salón vuelve a quedar vacío, me encuentro de pie observando el fuego. Alguien me abraza por detrás, pero no me asusto, sé que es Ron.

- Me esperaste- dice en un susurro como agradeciéndomelo. Yo sonrió y me giro para ver los ojos azules que me traen loca.   
- Claro, todo lo que quería era volverte a ver  
- Te eche de menos- dice con una sonrisa Ron, mientras posa sus manos en mi cintura transmitiéndome un calor confortador.  
- Y yo a ti- me acercó y le beso mientras que con una mano le cojo del cuello y le atraigo para profundizar el beso  
- Te amo


End file.
